100 Reasons to Love Percabeth
by Bookworm10001
Summary: Percabeth drabbles, one-shots, etc. Need I say more? Enjoy and feel free to review!
1. First Date

**Hi guys! Basically this is full of Percabeth one-shots. Might include some other cute couples along the way. Please enjoy and don't hesitate to review!**

**Story 1: First Date**

**_(Percy's POV)_**

"Perseus Jackson! If you're late for our date, I will judo-flip you in seconds! Consider yourself warned!" yelled an angry Annabeth. Percy hung up the phone and sighed. Great, Percy thought. Annabeth was angry. This is not what he needed on the night of his first date with Annabeth as a couple.

Grabbing his watch, Percy took one look of himself in the mirror. He hoped he looked well, considering he needed to make a good impression on Annabeth. Ever since that underwater kiss, Percy felt like it was his duty to be the best boyfriend ever. Of course, even if they weren't dating, making Annabeth upset can really ruin your life. Take if from Percy, he basically almost messed up his relationship with Annabeth by having Rachel Dare into the mix. Sure, Rachel was cool and all, but no one could be Annabeth.

Shaking his head, Percy decided to head downstairs and brace for the worst. He was supposed to be at the restaurant at 7, but it's 7:08 right now. Cursing under his breath, he needed to catch a ride fast. The restaurant was at least 15 minutes away, not including the traffic. Percy sat down on the bench, waiting for a cab, when Nico suddenly appeared.

"Hey! What're you doing here on this Friday night?" Nico asked.

"Nothing really, just waiting for a cab, so I can go to my date with Annabeth. How about you?" replied Percy, adding a hint of sarcasm in his reply to Nico.

Nico frowned, not understanding the sarcasm, and grinned. Percy frowned. What is Nico thinking of now? Nico looked nothing like he was when Percy found him with his sister Bianca at a school dance. (Long story) Now, he wore black clothes and studded shoes. In Percy's opinion, that was really not a good fashion statement.

"I could instantly make you arrive at the restaurant." said Nico, flashing Percy a devious smile. Oh no, Percy thought. Shadow traveling. Last time Nico did shadow traveling, Percy vowed to never do that again. And here he was again, in a much more important scenario. For Annabeth, Percy would do anything. But was he really up to shadow travel once again?

After minutes of deliberating to himself, Percy decided he would shadow travel, for love. Ugh, the things he did for Annabeth. Nico grinned as Percy says he's up to shadow travel. Nico replies with a casual, "excellent", and starts the shadow.

Closing his eyes, Percy jumps into the shadow.

* * *

**_(Annabeth's POV)_**

Annabeth couldn't believe it. Her boyfriend was going to be late on their first date as a couple. Of course, this was typical Percy. Why wouldn't he not disappoint her on one of their relationship milestones?

Tapping her newly painted nails on the table, Annabeth was getting a little impatient. It's already 7:25. How long does it take for a boy to get ready? Surely, it takes a girl longer to get ready, but with Percy, she could never know with him.

Grabbing her phone, Annabeth dials Percy's number. Surely he was on his way, right?  
Ugh, voicemail, Annabeth thought. This was not the date she would've hoped of. She rather be eating out her feelings on low cal ice cream while watching The Notebook. Annabeth would love to see Ryan Gosling again on her TV again.

Standing up, Annabeth grabs her purse and heads back to the exit. Annabeth should've expected this from Percy. It was worth a shot, Annabeth started thinking miserably. She should've known this would happen. She should've listened to her mom. She should've not swooned over that Seaweed Beain. She should've-

"Wise girl, what're you doing out here, on this fine Friday evening?" said a familiar voice. Annabeth turns around and finds Percy, holding a bouquet of roses. She smiles, this is what she has been waiting for. She grabs the bouquet from Percy and kisses him on the cheek. Percy frowns.

"What's wrong?" Annabeth said, looking into his sea green eyes. He looked so innocent. Maybe she was being harsh on Percy...

"You missed the lips." said Percy, finally, after a moment for silence.

Annabeth thinks for a moment and grinned, "Nope, I don't think I missed."

Percy looks at Annabeth, like he had lost all of his boy dignity. Annabeth silently chuckles to herself. Well played, Annabeth, well played, she thought. To make things a little more interesting, she grabs Percy by his tie and teases him by nuzzling his nose. Percy looks at her eyes, hoping for Annabeth to kiss him. Annabeth let's go of the ties and walks into the restaurant.

"We'll see how the food is," Annabeth started, "and then we can see how it goes." Percy follows Annabeth on her every word and walks behind her. Annabeth started thinking, maybe this first date wasn't that bad at all...?


	2. Hell's Actual Kitchen

**Hi guys! I hope you guys enjoyed my first Percabeth Drabble. If you have any new ideas on a Drabble, feel free to review! All reviews is good reviews. Thank you and enjoy!**

**Story 2: Hell's "actual" Kitchen**

**_(Percy's POV) _**

"Isn't this exciting Percy?" said Annabeth, holding hands with Percy as they walked into the legendary kitchen of Hades. Ever since Percy helped Hades become an honorary member of the council and built a cabin in Camp Half-Blood for future kids of Hades, Hades has been showering Percy with gifts. One for example, a trip to Hell's Kitchen, which Annabeth has been excited to go, mostly because she watched Hell's Kitchen on TV when she was over at Percy's apartment.

Walking into the kitchen, Percy expected fires from all over the place. But no, it had to look like a professional kitchen. Annabeth seemed to excited, even though she's a bad cook. Percy hoped to find some blue coloring around. Might as well make some blue cupcakes, Percy thought.

While getting to the first kitchen table, many other people were there. Including Nico and Rachel. Turns out they had a lot of things in common. Rachel was obsessed with Mythomagic when she was young, and Nico liked painting as a child. Of course, the two realized they were meant for each other, and now we're here. On a 'double' date, Annabeth says.

"Annabeth, what are we exactly supposed to do here today?" Percy asks, as everyone else is getting ingredients to make a dish. Apparently, Annabeth didn't hear Percy, as she darted off to grab some ingredients herself.

Grabbing a bag of flour and a batch of eggs, Annabeth started making a batter for a cake of some-sort. It better be blue, Percy thought. Percy put his hands on Annabeth shoulders and whispered in Annabeth's ear, "What's my favorite color?"

Annabeth stopped mixing and paused for a moment.

"Percy, go get me some blue food coloring." Annabeth said, flinching from Percy's attempt. She then crouched down to the oven to pre-heat it 350 degrees farenhightn clearly amused of Percy's way of asking to make the cake blue. Percy silently fist pumped, finally something was going well today. Now, where did they locate the food coloring?

"On the left, there's a whole rack of ingredients." blurted Annabeth, not even looking up from the mixing bowl. Man, Percy sure was lucky he had Annabeth. Now he hoped that Annabeth was a good cook. He'll see how that'll turn out.

Percy left their station to find some food coloring. Looking for the blue dye, he runs into Nico again. Percy hoped Nico didn't like blue things too. Blue was Percy's thing.

Nico looked at Percy and smirked, "Getting cooking supplies for your wise girl perhaps?"

Looking up from the rack, Percy grinned and went back to continue looking for the ingredient. "You bet. How about you? Getting something for Ms. Dare, or I mean Mrs. Di Angelo?"

Finding the blue dye, Percy grabbed it and stood up, to find Nico blushing like crazy. Young love, Percy thought, chuckling to himself. Sure, Nico was a couple years younger than Percy and Annabeth, Nico still had that little Mythomagic kid in him. Patting Nico on the back, Percy then heads over to his and Annabeth's cooking station.

Giving the blue food coloring to Annabeth, Percy started finding a cupcake tray. Only to find out that Annabeth already grabbed one.

"Percy, let the expert take over now." Annabeth said, grinning as she gave Percy a kiss on the cheek, "you should hang out with Nico. He seems like he's not doing anything."

Percy groaned, "Why can't I help?"

"Um, because you're clearly not interested in cooking, or being here at all." Annabeth said, starting to laugh. She's got a point, Percy thought. Wanting to not argue with his girlfriend, Percy decided to stop by Nico and Rachel's station.

Nico looked bored to death. Considering his girlfriend was too busy trying to make paint splatters on their very 'colorful' cake. Rachel looked up from the cake and grinned, "Hey Percy! What brings you over here?"

Putting his hands in his pockets, Percy tried to look casual, but Rachel soon eventually figured it out.

"Annabeth sent you over here because she didn't need you in her cooking zone?" Rachel blurted, going back to adding color splatters onto the cake.

Looking at Nico, he seemed like Rachel was about to kick him out too. It wasn't their faults that they don't have an interest in cooking. Percy would much rather be watching a scary movie in the movie theatre, but of course, Annabeth always got to watch her silly chick-flicks. Percy had seen Ryan Gosling so many times, he might as well buy every Ryan Gosling movie for Annabeth. Percy still had to act like a loving boyfriend, or Annabeth would kill him. And a murderous Annabeth means bad news.

"Hey Nico, let's go over to your dad's chamber."

Nico looked at Percy with a weird face, "What makes you think that we can do that, going into my father's chamber uninvited?"

Percy laughed, "Um, so we can get out of this Hell's Kitchen?"

Shrugging, Nico then smiled. Looks like he's in on the plan, Percy thought. Percy looks over and finds Annabeth decorating the cake now. At her rate, she might as well take five years to finish.

After asking Nico to come with Percy to Hades's chamber, Nico had to ask Rachel first. After some minutes of Nico trying to convince Rachel, Rachel finally gave in. Nico smiled and kissed Rachel. He then takes a fondent rose and gives it to Rachel. After that, Percy thinks to himself, could he ever be that loving toward Annabeth?

As Nico and Percy walked over the exit, Percy stopped by at Annabeth's station and grabbed her by the waste. Giggling, Annabeth begs Percy to put her down but Percy doesn't give in. He then puts Annabeth over his back so she can't move around. Hmm, Percy started thinking, what should he do next?

Seeing the finished blue cupcakes. Percy decided to add a cool touch to it. With the cupcakes being on the little stand, Percy starts to form water around it. Nico looks at Percy like he's crazy, while Annabeth looks like she wante to kill Percy. Maybe she didn't the cupcakes to get ruined, Percy thought. But now, Percy wanted to make a cute impression on Annabeh.

When Percy finishes, Annabeth used her free hand to cover her gaping mouth. Percy was impressed of himself. He created a water heart around the cupcakes. Nico shook his head, but seemed very amused. Percy finally puts Annabeth down, only to have Annabeth hug him and kiss him like crazy. Nice, Percy thought.

Nico coughed and Percy looks up for air.

"So I'm guessing we're not getting out of Hell's Kitchen?"

Percy looks at Annabeth's grey eyes and shakes his head. Percy laughs, "No way dude. I have Annabeth all over me!"

Annabeth started to blush. Percy frowned, did he really just make Annabeth blush? Well, this was rare. He should take Annabeth to Hell's Kitchen more often.


	3. Double Date

**Hey! Sorry I haven't been posting for a couple of days, I've been really busy. Here I am though, with another short story. This isn't a Percabeth drabble you would expect, but it still has some cute Percabeth parts in it! Please enjoy and feel free to review!**

**Story 3: Double Date**

**(Annabeth's POV)**

Annabeth didn't understand how she could go to these things. Usually, she was the one calling all of the shots. But no, Percy had to take over her tonight. Annabeth thought she was going to the movies alone with Percy, but turns out, he invited Piper and Jason too.

Clenching Percy's hand, Annabeth didn't want to have a movie date with another couple. She just wanted to be with Percy alone. With the looks of things, it didn't seem like that would happen tonight.

"So Annabeth, Percy, where do you want to sit?" asked Piper, as she started to drink her pop drink. As much as Annabeth liked Piper, she thought that Piper should just get the hint that Annabeth didn't want to be with anyone else besides Percy.

Moving into the third row, Annabeth took a seat and smirked at Piper, "Here's fine. What do you think?"

Piper nodded and led Jason to their seats with Percy following behind, probably not knowing what was going on. 'What a Seaweed Brain', Annabeth started thinking.

Percy finally reached Annabeth and sat down, and then whispered to her, "I'm sorry it was unannounced. I'll make it up to you, I promise." Annabeth nodded and cuddled toward Percy, "Fine, but I'm planning our date next week."

"Deal." said Percy, kissing Annabeth on the cheek. Annabeth frowned. Why didn't Percy kiss her on the lips? Sure there was another couple with them, but this seemed.._unnatural_.

Turning toward the big movie screen, Percy still held on to Annabeth's hand as the movie started. They were watching Man of Steel. Percy wanted to watch it because he loves Superman, but Annabeth wanted to watch it because of the hunky superman. Piper was probably thinking the same thing, as her eyes widened seeing Henry Cavill shirtless. Jason looked at Piper with a face and then stared at the screen like it was no big deal. Big mistake, Annabeth thought.

Percy must've sensed Annabeth was staring at Superman a little too much because he whispered to her, "I'm way more muscular than him."

Annabeth looked at Percy with a weird face and looked at him from head to toe from her seat. Sure, Percy was muscular, but was he more muscular than Henry Cavill? Smiling, Annabeth shook her head, "Nope, I don't think so."

Looking at Annabeth weirdly, Percy turned back toward the screen and cursed under his breath. He must have been really ticked off now, Annabeth thought, perfect. Being the greatest girlfriend Annabeth is, she then lifted up the armrest and cuddled with Percy, as a sense she still loved him. Percy didn't object, as he put his arm around Annabeth. They both watched the rest of the movie cuddling.

* * *

When the movie ended, Annabeth, Percy, Piper, and Jason walked over to the nearby diner with the delicious cheese fries Percy couldn't get enough of. Annabeth didn't want to go the diner, as all of their foods include grease, a lot of calories, and not to mention fat. Being healthy prone, Annabeth had tried numerous times to get Percy to eat healthier, but to no avail. Percy still liked cheeseburgers and pizza, and not to mention cheese fries.

Sitting down on a table, Annabeth watched Percy and Jason order, laughing like old pals. Annabeth wondered if Percy actually wanted to go on this date with her in the first place.

"Ugh, Jason has never talked to me that much today," huffed Piper, crossing her arms, "I didn't even know about the movie date until he drove me to the movie theater."

Annabeth nodded, "I knew I was going to a movie with Percy, but I didn't know that he would bring you and Jason."

Piper laughed, "Boys."

Grinning, Annabeth started laughing too, "So stupid!"

Both girls started laughing like crazy again as Jason and Percy got back, holding a tray full of greasy foods. Piper started to gag when seeing the food, and Annabeth tried to hold down the salad she ate before she left for the movies.

Percy and Jason sat down next to their girlfriends and started eating like hogs. Looking at Piper, Annabeth mouthed, 'how do we get out of here?'. Piper looked at Annabeth and turned her head toward the bathroom, then to the exit onto the left of it. Annabeth quickly understood the plan and touched Percy's arm. Percy looked at her with a cheesy covered mouth and frowned, "What?"

Not liking seeing cheese goop all over Percy's lips, Annabeth quickly wiped some off using a napkin she kept in her purse, because the boys didn't bother to grab one napkin. Percy thanked Annabeth and then asked her what she needed.

"Well," Annabeth started, "Piper and I are going to the bathroom to fix our hair and makeup and stuff." Quickly looking at Piper worried, Annabeth thought about what she just said. 'Fix hair and makeup'? What was she, some Aphrodite chick?

Percy shrugged, "Okay, you didn't need to tell me."

Annabeth's face dimmed for a bit, 'that would've been nice to know', she thought. She grabbed her purse and led Piper to the bathroom.

"Do you think they're going to notice we left?" Piper asked, looking worried, as she watched their boyfriends eat with no care in the world.

Nodding, Annabeth tugged Piper toward the exit, "Yes I think so, they're probably won't finish eating until midnight. Let's go and watch some Ryan Gosling movies."

Piper looked at Annabeth with excited eyes, "Like the Notebook?"

Annabeth grinned, "Yeah, that's my favorite movie."

Linking arms together, Piper and Annabeth left the diner and went from a double date, to a girl's night.


	4. Pinky Promises

**A/N: I obviously do not own Percy Jackson or I would not be writing fanfiction right now. **

**Hope you guy enjoy this quite long one shot and leave your reviews! ~Trin**

* * *

Annabeth, grumpy and tired, sighed as she stretched her arms, loosening the stiff muscle. Frustrated, she crumpled the eighth mess-up into a ball and threw it into her tin trash located by her desk.

"Annabeth?" Footsteps entered her cabin, the wooden floor creaking beneath. Annabeth turned, faking a smile.

Percy grinned back at her, lazily, but then it slowly disappeared when he noticed her wary appearance. His eyebrows came together and he rested his hand on her shoulder.

"You alright?" He asked, completely oblivious to all the papers thrown about and pencils snapped in half lying on her desk.

"Honestly, not really." She answered truthfully after a period of silence.

Percy didn't answer, obviously waiting for her to continue. When she didn't, he made an impatient noise in the back of his throat. "Ahem."

Annabeth rolled her eyes, but secretly grateful that he actually cared about her problems. Most of the time he zoned out when she talked, not that she minded.

"Well…" She drew it out. "I've just been stressed lately and I've had a really bad day. This morning, I accidentally slept in too late for breakfast, and Leo spilled some motor oil on the edge of the cabin steps which I happened to slip on. I mean, I know it was an accident so I forgave him but right after that-" Annabeth was cut off by Percy squeezing her shoulder.

"Take a deep breath. It's okay. You're just having a bad day." He assured her. Little did he know that it was _not_ okay. Not at all. Annabeth let out a quivery breath.

"You know what Drew said to me afterwards?" She bit her lip, trying to avoid his gaze.

_Annabeth brushed off the grass that had collected in her hair after her mishap with Leo. He had apologized so much that she eventually started laughing, but immediately stopped when she saw Drew distastefully glaring at her._

_"Annabeth." She curtly nodded, eyeing the mess on the cabin steps. Annabeth faked a smile and was about to turn back to Leo when she heard a shriek. Leo's eyes widened._

_"What?" She turned around to see Drew sprawled across the grass, looking like she wanted to murder somebody._

_"Oh my gods. I am so pissed right now, who did this?" Drew glanced around, her eyes landing on Annabeth. She scoffed, rolling her eyes_

_"It was probably you."_

_Annabeth opened her mouth to deny but Drew kept talking._

_"You. You think that you can get away with anything just because you've been in two Great Prophecy's, and you're the daughter of Athena and you're dating Percy Jackson. You're so prideful it makes me sick. Oh, and that boyfriend of yours? He's way too good for you. If anything, he's probably just dating you because he has to. I mean, come on, you've known each other for how long? It would be the best thing to make a move so you would get along on quests. Even if he's not just dating you for the heck of it, your parents probably will ruin this relationship." Drew venomously spat at Annabeth, her eyes throwing daggers at her. Annabeth's mouth fell open, her brain unable to comprehend a comeback._

_Leo noticed and spoke up for her. "You know, none of those things you said are true. Percy would never do that." _

_Drew stood up, adjusting her hair and rolled her eyes once more. "Oh please, you're just too nice to wake Annabeth up from dreamland." She strutted over to Annabeth, getting close to her. "Snap out of it Chase, this is reality."_

_Annabeth gathered the wits to speak. "Oh, shut up, Drew. You shouldn't be talking You think I'm the one still stuck in dreamland? Obviously you don't have the brains to exit because you wish that all that crap you said was true." _

_Drew shrugged. "Yeah, I don't wish it. I know it. Any girl here wishes she had the chance to date Percy. He's one good looking boy, especially too good looking for you." She walked away, not giving Annabeth the chance to reply._

_"Annabeth-" Leo said, sorrow in his voice._

_"I'm fine. I just remembered that I had to finish up some blueprints." She stormed away, clearly upset._

Annabeth's voice cracked at the end of the story that she had told Percy. He had sat there motionless, surprisingly since his ADHD had been really bad lately, his face frowning deeper at every word Drew said.

An uncomfortable silence fell upon the two, until Percy licked his lips and said, "Annabeth. You know how much Drew just said that to get a reaction out of you, right?"

Annabeth snapped the pencil she had gripped in her hand, the crack echoing. "That's the problem, Percy. Obviously she wanted to get a reaction out of me! But what if there was some truth to it. I'm not as confident as everyone makes of me, okay? I'm not strong as people think. You can't just play around with me and expect me to not care because I'm prideful of myself."

"Annabeth-"

She put up a hand. "No, hear me out. What if there was some truth? I mean, it would just be easier to date me, wouldn't it? You've known me for six years, and you didn't even make the move. _I_ was the one that kissed you. _You_ were the one who ran off to Rachel and then ended up on Calypso's island." Her voice rose with every word, tears flowing down her cheeks now.

"No. Annabeth. Stop it. Look at me." Percy gripped her shoulders tight, making eye contact with her. "The first thing that you need to know is that I care for you so much. You don't compare to Rachel or Calypso, you never have and you never will. Just tell me what I can do to make you understand that. Tell me and we will work this through."

"Don't ever leave me. Again." She brushed a piece of hair behind her hair and wiped the tears off her reddened cheeks.

"I promise."

"Pinky promise?"

He held out his pinky, and she interlaced it with her smaller one.

"Promise."

That word held a lot of meaning. It showed that they had hope, and no matter the situations, they would always hold on to that one promise. Staying together. Forever.


	5. Home for the Holidays

**A/N: I do not own Percy Jackson because if I did, I would make him get his ass get out of Tartarus and into my room (;**

**Anyways, bunch of _really short_, yet sweet holiday one shots! Hope you guys enjoy and review, follow and favorite! Love you all. xxx****TRIN xxx**

* * *

**Halloween:**

"Percy," Annabeth sighed into his shirt, covering her view from the movie that was playing on his television. They had gone home to Percy's home for a week and today was Halloween.

Being the goofball he was, he had basically tickled Annabeth into watching a horror film. "This is so vile." She snuck a glance, immediately regretting it when she saw a shadow pass from behind the man on the screen.

"Why are we watching this again?" She asked, flinching when she heard shrieks come from the television. She wasn't scared often, but mortals these days had sick minds which came to play in horror movies.

"Come on, it's not that ba-aah!" Percy cut himself off with a scream, which led to Annabeth just shaking her head, rolling her eyes to herself.

"Told ya' so."

**Thanksgiving:**

Annabeth had agreed to bake pies with Percy as a way of preparing for the big meal the next day. Thanksgiving dinner. So far, they had accomplished making the kitchen a complete utter mess.

Percy groaned, his hand absentmindly tracing patterns on Annabeth's waist as he held her with one arm, the other looking through different recipes. "This is so hard." He complained, his bottom lip sticking out.

"Percy, don't forget that this was your idea." Annabeth laughed, tilting her head to watch Percy grumble some more.

"I didn't know it would-"

"Require work?" Annabeth finished for him, only to crack up.

"Oh, very funny, Wise Girl. Now, where's the butter?"

**Christmas Eve:**

She shivered and wrapped her arms around her middle as the wind came by, carrying little snowflakes about. Percy must have noticed because he quickly took off his outer sweatshirt and laid it across her shoulders.

"No, Percy. You're going to be cold." Annabeth frowned, but secretly grateful for the jacket, since it was transferring warmth already.

"Nonsense. I can't have you be cold and I'll be fine, Wise Girl. Besides, you can warm me up tonight." Percy said suggestively, raising his eyebrows playfully.

Annabeth laughed, her nose crinkling and shoved Percy away, teasingly.

Percy wrapped his arm around her waist, bringing her closer to his side. They just continued walking throughout the streets of New York City, the sounds of carolers and bells signaling the cheerful time of Christmas Eve.

**Christmas Day:**

"Have a merry Christmas, Dad." Annabeth chimed, smiling at him. She had spent all week with him and he agreed to let her stay with Percy for Christmas Eve and Day. He had dropped her off earlier and wanted to stop by one more time to give her his farewells. The snow outside was falling, and beautiful as it was, she was cold.

Shutting the door with a soft click, she turned around to walk back into the house - only to be stopped by Percy. "Do I need mistletoe to kiss you tonight?" he asked, winking playfully. "Not tonight, not any night," Annabeth laughed. "Good," he smiled and he wrapped his arms around her waist to give her a sweet kiss.

**New Years:**

With his arm wrapped tightly around Annabeth's waist, Percy guided her through the crowd of chanting New Yorkers. The ball was descending, causing a riot. Annabeth grinned at Percy, and he smiled back.

"10, 9, 8 , 7, 6 , 5, 4, 3, 2," Annabeth chanted with the excited crowd. "1!" She excitedly yelled against Percy's lips when he went for a kiss moments too early. Confetti, balloons, and streams erupted, falling into the awaiting crowd.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, his hands lightly held her waist and they kissed until the year ended to start a new one.


End file.
